Del miedo a la eternidad
by BillieAria13
Summary: Bo a vuelto a la ciudad después de un tiempo desaparecida pero hay muchas cosas que han cambiado. Ella no recuerda demasiado y Aife puede estar uniéndose a personas con las que su hija no quiere tener nada que ver.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día lluvioso cuando Evony la mandó traer. Llaman a la puerta insistentemente.

- Pasad – mira a la mujer castaña de arriba a abajo intrigada – así que tú eres esa de la que todos hablan… - se acerca lentamente y mira las cadenas – quitádselas. Ni que fuera un perro.

- Evony, no creo que sea buena idea - el guardia echa a la mujer hacia atrás para evitar que se acerque demasiado.

- ¡He dicho que la soltéis! ¿Estáis sordos?

Los guardias se miran entre ellos y comienzan a soltarla.

- He oído que hiciste muchas travesuras hace un año. Eres de las sombras pero vas a tu aire.

- No me gusta recibir órdenes, ni tampoco trabajar en equipo – se toca las muñecas doloridas.

Suspira y la observa con detenimiento, finalmente La Morrigan habla – dejadnos solas. Tenemos que hablar – dudosos los guardias salen de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres a solas.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

- Quería conocerte – la musa la mira de arriba a abajo algo interesada – pareces herida ¿te hicieron daño mis guardias?

La súcubo la mira dudosa, se aleja un poco y comienza a observar la habitación detenidamente. Finalmente habla.

- No, no fueron ellos. Fue otra persona, no he tenido tiempo de curarme. Tus guardias me cogieron cuando iba a alimentarme.

- Así que estas hambrienta – la mira y comienza a alejarse lentamente – puedo buscarte algo para comer. Tengo algunos chicos que ya están casi muertos.

La mira y sonríe levemente – Evony, sé sincera. ¿Qué hago aquí? He matado a ancianos de las sombras, de las luces, al Ash y sin embargo estas aquí, a solas conmigo. Sabes que podría matarte.

- Pero no lo harás, eres demasiado inteligente – Evony mira a la mujer a los ojos – Y si, tienes razón; te he traído aquí por una razón, tu padre. He oído que es el Rey Sangriento.

La mujer la mira a los ojos durante unos segundos y aparta la mirada – y quieres saber quien es ¿verdad?

- Solo tengo curiosidad – llena dos copas de vino y le da una - ¿fue el quien te hirió? – se acerca a ella y le acaricia la herida del brazo mientras continua mirándola a los ojos.

- Es posible… - la mujer mira a la musa a los ojos, sin saber por qué se siente atraída. Coge su copa y se la bebe de un trago.

- Me sorprende que no lo mataras – se aleja de ella y se sienta en su mesa.

- A mí también – mira al suelo y suspira – Supongo que estaba débil por la desaparición de

- ¡Bo! Tú… tú eres la madre de esa súcubo insolente.

- ¿Te sorprende? – la mira a los ojos, comienza a enfadarse.

- Bueno, Bo es tan… manejable, débil. Adora a los humanos, nunca piensa en sus actos, siempre hace lo que le dice… - deja de hablar y la observa sorprendida – espera, ¿ese viejo tabernero es el Rey Sangriento? ¿Trick es tu padre?


	2. Chapter 2

Bo abre los ojos lentamente, se siente cansada. Mira a su alrededor algo confusa y ve a Dyson durmiendo junto a ella.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – susurra, le duele la cabeza. Se levanta con cuidado de no despertar al lobo, se da una ducha rápida y baja a la cocina, donde encuentra a Kenzi desayunando cereales.

- ¡Buenos días súcubo! Por fin despierta – deja el bol sobre sobre la encimera y se abalanza sobre ella – te he echado mucho de menos

La abraza con fuerza – Yo también te he echado mucho de menos Kenz. Aún no tengo muy claro que ha pasado – se sienta tratando de recordar – ni si quiera recuerdo lo que pasó antes de desaparecer.

Kenzi la mira y hace una mueca, pone su brazo sobre su hombro – Tú no te preocupes Bobo, ya verás cómo poco a poco vas recordando – le sonríe levemente y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- No paro de pensar que hay algo que se me olvida… - coge una taza y se echa café, intenta recordar.

- ¿Pero qué pasó cuando Dyson te encontró?

- No recuerdo demasiado. Solo sé que estaba en una casa pero no recuerdo como llegué hasta allí. Creo que me di un golpe en la cabeza – la súcubo se toca la cabeza aún dolorida.

- Cuando el lobito te trajo estabas medio dormida, te metió en la cama y os quedasteis dormidos. Bueno, más bien te abrazaste a él y no dejaste que se fuera.

Observa a Kenzi y suspira, bebe café mientras examina la casa con detenimiento. Se levanta y se dirige al sofá.

- Odio no recordar cosas, personas… - hace una pausa, mira hacia la televisión – y Kenzi… ¿sabes lo que son los productos de limpieza?

- ¡Oye! Que he estado muy preocupada por ti, ¿vale? No he tenido tiempo. Además, he tenido que hacer de canguro de una pequeña valkiria rebelde e insolente.

- Tamsin, ya la recuerdo… ¿por qué dices pequeña valkiria?

- Ya vuelve a ser la Tamsin de siempre. Las valkirias crecen demasiado rápido. No le des importancia.

Ambas dirigen su mirada hacia la escalera al oír la voz de Dyson. Viste unos pantalones vaqueros con una camisa abierta. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero roja en la mano.

- Trick quiere verte, tenemos que ir al Dal.

Bo se acerca a Dyson y coge la chaqueta, sonríe brevemente y se la pone. Al cogerla el olor de la prenda llega al lobo, quien se queda petrificado. La agarra del brazo con fuerza.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa chaqueta? – la súcubo lo mira confusa e intenta soltarse.

- Me haces daño Dyson.

- ¡Bo! ¿Dónde encontraste esa chaqueta?

Consigue soltarse de él y se aleja – Aife… - se gira y mira a Kenzi – Estoy comenzado a recordar. Estábamos en una especia de laboratorio, rodeado de guardias. Había faes encerrados en tubos, les hacían pruebas, les hacían luchar entre ellos. Mi madre estaba allí, ella… - se acerca a Kenzi y le coge las manos – Kenzi, mi madre está viva y herida en algún lugar de esta ciudad.


	3. Chapter 3

Aife comienza a reírse – un padre no te vende al bando enemigo y se desentiende de ti, aunque supongo que sí; sigue siendo mi padre al fin y al cabo.

- Nunca me cayó bien ese tabernero, sabía que ocultaba algo gordo – coge la botella de vino - ¿vino? – la súcubo le acerca la copa y Evony las rellena – Así que el rey sangriento… pensé que todo eso no era más que una leyenda.

- Ojala lo fuera… pero no, es muy real y su sangre maldita corre por mis venas. Desearía haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Evony la observa en silencio, se acerca a ella y le coge la mano. La mira a los ojos y le sonríe.

- Todo a su debido tiempo. Él pagará por lo que te hizo, no está bien que un anciano oculte esa información. Vendió a su propia hija, eso no está bien – le suelta la mano y sonríe levemente – cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo? Porque no he sabido nada de ti, y eso es raro.

- Estuve viviendo bajo el nombre de Saskia. Me porté bien, dentro de las reglas de los fae de las sombras.

- Planeando tu ataque – la musa se dirige al espejo y comienza a mirarse – matar al Ash y a todos los ancianos de las luces para que pareciera que era un ataque de los sombras y así empezar una guerra. Inteligente – se gira y la observa. La súcubo sonríe y mira a su alrededor, observa la casa con detenimiento sin decir ni una palabra. Se acerca a la encimera y se apoya.

- Algo me dice que esta casa no es de tu propiedad – la mira esperando una respuesta.

- La casa estaba deshabitada, su anterior inquilina… digamos que desapareció pero eso no es asunto tuyo, y no me cambies de tema – la musa comienza a enfadarse – estábamos hablando de lo que hiciste. Eres una chica muy mala, culpar a los sombras de un ataque de ese tipo.

- Querida, el Ash me infravaloro. Es su culpa no la mía, debería haber tenido más guardias pero pensó que él sería más listo que yo. Claramente se equivocó – se ríe. Se bebe la copa de vino y se echa más. Evony se acerca y le quita la copa.

- No más vino. No voy a decir que no me gustó que mataras al Ash, era un estorbo, un prepotente y engreído.

- Como tú – la súcubo interrumpe. Evony la mira con odio. Aife la mira y sonríe – prepotente y engreída pero preciosa.

- Eso siempre querida – se vuelve a mirar al espejo y se toca la cara - Siempre estoy preciosa – se gira y la mira – y no vuelvas a hablarme así nunca ¿te ha quedado claro súcubo?

La súcubo sonríe y asiente. Se dirige a la nevera y la abre, comienza a sacar comida y la pone en la encimera. Evony la observa molesta.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

- Tengo hambre, así que supongo que sacar comida para hacer la cena. A no ser que vayas a pedir comida.

- Así que debo dar por hecho que vas a quedarte aquí, en mi misma casa. A dormir, a vivir – se acerca a ella y mira lo que ha sacado. Suspira – haz la cena para dos. Ah, y dormirás en el sofá, yo necesito la cama entera para mí. Voy a darme una ducha mientras haces la cena. Confío en ti, no eches nada raro en la comida – le guiña y sube las escaleras para darse una ducha.

Cuando Evony baja lleva un vestido abierto por la espalda y con escote - ¿cenamos? – la súcubo se gira y se queda sin palabras. La musa se acerca a ella llena las dos copas de vino y las lleva a la mesa sonriendo. Aife coge los platos y los pone sobre la mesa. Evony los observa.

- No le habrás echado nada, ¿no?

- Como dijiste, soy demasiado inteligente para hacer algo así – le guiña. Sonríen y comienzan a comer.

- Trick te vendió a los sombras porque mataste a un líder de las sombras, ¿no?

- No vas a parar hasta que no te lo cuente, ¿verdad? – la musa sonríe y niega – Después de morir mi madre cree una rebelión en contra de los sombras. Maté a uno de los ancianos de las sombras en ese momento, me pillaron. Conseguí huir y en lugar de escapar… - no termina la frase, mira hacia su plato y sigue comiendo.

- En lugar de escapar ¿qué? No me dejes así, termina tu historia.

Aife suspira, suelta el tenedor y sigue hablando – en lugar de escapar y huir lejos volví a casa. Tenía la esperanza de que mi padre me ayudara, que me concediera santuario y ellos no podrían tocarme.

- Pero no fue así, te entregó a los sombras por el bien de los luces.

Se ríe – por el bien de los luces. No quería otra guerra decía, los faes no la soportarian. Así que me entregó para mi ejecución. Se suponía que iban a matarme pero nunca lo hicieron. Él rey de las sombras pensó que sería un desperdicio ejecutar a una súcubo tan rápido y decidió que sería más divertido mantenerme con vida para entretenerse.

- ¿Es él el padre de Bo? – Evony la interrumpe y observa su reacción.

- No quiero hablar de ello – se levanta bruscamente de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta – ha sido un placer tengo que irme.

Evony se dirige hacia ella y la agarra del brazo – venga no seas así. Sólo fue una pregunta, no volveremos a hablar del tema – Se miran a los ojos durante lo que parece ser una eternidad, se acercan lentamente. Sonríen, la musa acerca sus labios a los de la súcubo y se funden en un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenzi la mira preocupada, mueve su vista hasta Dyson y vuelve a mirar a Bo.

- Define herida

- El doctor frankestein de los fae intentó matarme y ella se puso en medio – mira al suelo, levanta la mirada y mira a su amiga – me salvó la vida. Salvó mi vida otra vez y yo la deje allí.

La humana mira a Dyson que niega con la cabeza.

- Venga Bo, Aife es una mujer valiente, fuerte. Seguro que encontró alguna forma de…

Bo ve como Dyson niega con la cabeza. La súcubo mira al lobo y a su amiga intermitentemente, comienza a alejarse.

- ¿Qué sabéis? ¿Qué le ha pasado, Dyson? Sé que sabéis algo, sed sinceros.

El lobo mira hacia otro lado pensando en lo que le prometió a Trick, le debe demasiado y no puede traicionarlo de esa forma. Dirige su mirada hacia Bo, la mira a los ojos y miente.

- No sé nada Bo. No la ha visto desde el mismo día que tú, en el tubo.

- ¡Estás mintiendo! Kenzi, ¿qué le ha pasado? Tú nunca me mentirías, lo sé.

Kenzi suspira, no puede mentirle a su amiga. Otra vez no, y menos después de haberse besado con su amigo. Mira al lobo y se encoge de hombros.

- Ella... ella estuvo aquí, vino a buscarte. Quiero decir, a todos nos habían borrado la memoria. Ella llegó aquí para que te encontráramos. Y no estaba herida Bo, no te preocupes. Pero después de eso… no la vimos más. No sé qué habrá sido de ella.

- Un momento, has dicho "encontráramos" y que no la visteis más – suspira, dirige su mirada al lobo enfadada – ¡Me has mentido Dyson! Me dijiste que la última vez que la viste fue allí. Me prometiste que nunca más me mentirías pero siempre lo haces. Estoy cansada de que siempre me mientas, de que me mintáis.

- Bo, le prometí a Trick que no te diría nada.

- ¡Es mi madre Dyson! Quiero saber de ella, quiero saber que le ha pasado. La necesito a mi lado.

- Creo que es Trick quien debe responder a eso, no yo. Vamos al Dal – le hace una seña para que lo acompañe.

- Esta bien, pero quiero la verdad. Estoy cansada de mentiras.

Kenzi corre escaleras arriba, se viste con lo primero que pilla y baja para acompañarlos. Se montan en el coche de Bo y se dirigen al Dal, durante todo el trayecto ninguno habla. Salvo Kenzi que intenta sacar cualquier tema para romper el hielo, aunque no surten efecto. Cuando llegan al bar la súcubo aparca de cualquier manera, cierra la puerta de un portazo y entre en el Dal. Ve a Trick en la barra y se acerca a él cabreada.,

- ¿Dónde está mi madre?

- Hola Bo, me alegra verte de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre Trick? – dice en un tono más enfadado. Lo mira seria.

- No lo sé Bo. No la he visto desde el día en el que la entregue a los sombras.

- ¡Mientes! Siempre me mientes con respecto a Aife y estoy cansada de ello.

El viejo tabernero mira alrededor – El bar está cerrado, todos fuera – Dyson y Kenzi entran en el Dal cuando todo el mundo sale y ven a Bo hablando con Trick en la barra.

- Trick, cuéntaselo. Mentirle sólo empeorara las cosas aún más. Si Bo sabe la verdad todos ganamos – el lobo mira a Bo y luego al viejo.

- Dyson, no te metas en esto. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de este asunto.

Kenzi observa como los faes se pelean, se sienta en la barra, coge una botella de vodka y empieza a beber. De repente silba.

- ¡Tíos! ¿Queréis dejad de pelear? Tricki, será mejor que empieces a hablar por esa boca y cuentes lo que le pasó a Aife ¡ya! Porque sino seguiré bebiendo y no es una buena idea.

- Aife atacó a Trick con un cuchillo. Él simplemente se defendió Bo.

La súcubo mira a Trick y niega con la cabeza, se toca el pelo y mira hacia otro lado.

- Bo, tuve que hacerlo. ¡Iba a matarme!

- ¡Es mi madre! Tu hija ¿acaso eso no importa? – lo observa esperando respuesta.

- Intenté razonar con ella, pero pensó que te había perdido para siempre y perdió la razón.

- Como siempre – murmura Kenzi.

Bo ignora las palabras de su amiga, mira al techo durante unos segundos y vuelve a mirar a Trick - ¿dónde está ahora? – mira al anciano a los ojos. Él la observa, mira a Dyson y vuelve a mirar a Bo.

- No lo sé, Bo. Cuando la herí se fue. No tengo ni idea de donde está ahora mismo, pero no puede haber ido muy lejos.

- Tengo que encontrarla. No puedo perderla otra vez Trick. Espero que lo entiendas.

Se separa de la barra y se dirige a la puerta con paso decido. Dyson la sigue, la agarra del brazo y la aleja de la puerta.

- Espera Bo – la mira a los ojos – no es una buena idea. Tu madre solo quiere hacerte daño, herirte, matarte. No es una buena persona.

- Es mi madre – se libra de la mano del lobo – puede que no sea la madre del año, que no sea la mejor persona del mundo pero ella no quiere hacerme daño, me quiere. Voy a buscarla y me da igual lo que me digáis.

Kenzi se baja de la silla de un salto y se dirige hasta la puerta.

- Vamos Bo, hay una madre que buscar.


	5. Chapter 5

La súcubo le sigue el juego durante unos segundos más, de repente se separa bruscamente y la agarra por la muñecas con fuerza. La Morrigan la mira a los ojos, se suelta de sus manos, se aleja y comienza a caminar hacia la mesa.

- Quédate, podemos seguir hablando. No volveré a mencionar ese tema… todavía – se para y se gira para mirarla, ve como Aife le mira el trasero.

- Debería irme, tengo que buscar a Bo antes de que vaya a hablar con Trick.

La musa se queda petrificada.

- ¿Bo? ¿Ha vuelto? Pensé que estaba… desaparecida.

- Así era. No habrás tenido nada que ver con su desaparición, ¿verdad?

- Estaba detrás del escritorio de Vex, ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho?

La mujer morena la observa, analizando sus palabras y sus movimientos en silencio.

- Ya… como he dicho tengo que irme. Tengo que contarle a Bo que intente matar a su abuelo – agarra el picaporte de la puerta. Evony la verla le agarra la mano con suavidad.

- Eso puede esperar… hablemos de ti – le sonríe y la mira a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – sonríe, se acerca al sofá y se sienta.

La musa sonríe, se acerca a la nevera y abre una botella de champan, lo echa en dos vasos y se dirige a ella.

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo oculta durante todo ese tiempo?

- Estuve viviendo bajo el nombre de Saskia por toda Europa, principalmente en Berlín. No podía permitir que Trick oyera hablar de mí. No quería que supiera que estaba viva.

- Saskia – murmura. Le da una copa y bebe de la suya – bonito nombre… Eres de las sombras y estas bajo mi responsabilidad, a partir de ahora nada de ir por libre y más ahora que los una mens están en la ciudad. Están limitado mi estilo.

Aife sonríe levemente – los una mens… he oído hablar de ellos. No eres mi jefa Evony, no me gusta recibir órdenes. Yo voy por libre y deberías saberlo – bebe de su copa y la mira.

- No me consideres una jefa, considérame una amiga – sonríe – trabajaremos juntas. Vex por razones de peso ya no está… necesitaré una mano derecha ¿qué me dices?

La súcubo duda durante unos segundos que se hacen eternos, bebe de su copa mientras la observa en silencio y finalmente contesta.

- En ese caso… será un placer trabajar contigo – hace una pausa y choca su copa con la de ella – amiga – la mira y sonríe.

- Hablando de una mens, he oído que llevan detrás de ti mucho tiempo. Por haber puesto en peligro la unidad de los faes y su sistema de luces y sombras dos veces.

Aife se pone tensa, suelta su copa y se aleja de ella. La musa la ve alejarse, se ríe. Coloca su vaso sobre la mesa, se acerca a ella y le coge las manos.

- Tranquila, no te pondrán una mano encima. Eres de las sombras, yo te protegeré. Además, hagas hecho lo que hagas hecho fue hace mucho tiempo y por lo que tengo entendido ya fuiste castigada por ello. Y suficientemente.

La súcubo se estremece al sentir el roce de sus manos, la mira a los ojos y le sonríe. Hay tensión en el ambiente. Se miran a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos más sin decir nada, Aife se acerca un poco a ella, la Morrigan se levanta bruscamente y se aleja de la súcubo.

- Tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti. Es algo… delicado. Busca a Lauren y tráemela. La quiero en nuestro bando, tengo planes para ella. Grandes planes… - sonríe maliciosamente.


	6. Chapter 6

El coche se aleja a toda prisa dejando atrás el callejón y girando con brusquedad en las curvas. El acompañante se agarra a la puerta del copiloto mientras grita.

- ¡Bo! Ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar a Aife ¿Por qué faes corres tanto? Vamos a matarnos por encontrar a la loca de tu madre.

La súcubo frena en seco en un descampado haciendo que Kenzi se choque contra la parte delante del coche y vuelva a chocarse contra el asiento.

- ¡Au! Tía, casi me matas ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Estoy cansada Kenzi. Cansada de que todo el mundo me prohíba que hable con ella, de que me oculten cosas, de que nadie me diga dónde está, de que no me toméis en serio, de que la insultes…

Kenzi la observa en silencio mientras se toca la cabeza aún dolorida por el golpe.

- No era mi intención Bobo. Sabes que pienso que Aife mola – sonríe - ¿por dónde empezamos a buscarla?

Bo suspira, niega con la cabeza y la mira dudosa.

- No lo sé, sabes que siempre ha sido ella la que me encontraba cuando quería algo. No creo que haya vuelto a su casa, no es idiota. Y no sé otro sitio donde pueda estar. Nunca debí dejarla sola y herida…

- No te comas la cabeza por eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya es pasado. Ahora lo importante es encontrarla. Espera… ¿no tenías su número?

La morena de pelo largo se ríe negando con la cabeza, arranca el coche y salen del descampado a toda prisa.

- ¿Qué he dicho? – ve cómo se ríe - ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? – la mira extrañada y comienza a reírse también sin saber por qué.

- No creo que mi madre llevará el móvil encima cuando nos batimos en duelo Kenzi, por lo que no creo que lo llevara al edificio de Taft… Vamos a casa y allí podremos pensar algo con más claridad.

Durante todo el camino a casa ambas guardan silencio, un silencio tan incómodo que el camino se hace eterno. Los minutos parecen horas. Cuando por fin llegan aparcan el coche en la parte trasera de la casa y entran en silencio. De repente Kenzi habla.

- ¿Y Evony? – Bo la observa en silencio durante unos segundos al oír su nombre, abre la nevera, coge pizza y una cerveza.

- ¿Qué pasa con Evony? – la mira extrañada y bebe de su cerveza.

- A lo mejor ella sabe dónde está tu madre, ya sabes. Es la Morrigan, se supone que ella lo sabe todo. O eso parece.

- No creo que sepa dónde está Aife. No creo que se dejara coger por Evony. Además haría demasiadas preguntas. Por qué queremos saber dónde está, qué queremos de ella, quien es realmente, que parentesco tengo con ella, de que la conozco. Demasiadas preguntas.

- Podemos intentarlo ¿qué podemos perder?

La súcubo suspira, le da un bocado a un trozo de pizza y mira a su alrededor consciente de que su amiga tiene razón. No tienen nada que perder. Deja el trozo de pizza sobre la caja, se levanta sin decir nada y se dirige a la ducha. Se desviste inconscientemente y se mete en la ducha, mientras el agua cae sobre ella piensa en la forma de sonsacarle a La Morrigan si sabe dónde está Aife sin decir que parentesco tiene con ella. Después de quince largos minutos bajo el agua sale de la ducha y se viste con unos pantalones de cuero, camiseta negra con escote y chaqueta negra de cuero abierta. Baja al salón y ve a Kenzi viendo The Real Housewives.

- ¿Kenzi? – se ríe - ¿qué haces viendo eso? - al escuchar la voz de la súcubo la humana se asusta y salta en el sofá haciendo que todas las palomitas salten por los aires.

- No estaba viendo nada – intenta disimular – yo… - Bo la observa en silencio esperando una respuesta – echo de menos a Vex y a sus estúpidos maratones de programas sin sentido, ¿vale? Ya lo he dicho.

- ¿Echas de menos a Vex? Pensé que te sacaba de quicio – se acerca y se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá.

- Y lo hacía, pero era el único con el que podía hablar de mascara de pestañas y ropa guay. No te ofendas pero tenemos un estilo que tú no compartes. Además… le cogí cariño – mira a Bo y hace una mueca – a todo esto, ¿por qué te has cambiado de ropa y te has puesto esa ropa sexy? Meow!

- Vamos a ver a Evony. Tienes razón, a lo mejor sabe dónde está mi madre. Sinceramente, dudo que sepa dónde está pero como has dicho… no tenemos nada que perder.

- Está bien, pero deja que me cambie y me dé una ducha. Seré muy rápida Boba – suelta el mando de la tele y sale corriendo escaleras arriba. Se da una ducha rápida mientras Bo mira las fotos de su móvil. De repente se para en una y la observa durante unos segundos. Es una foto de ella y una mujer rubia, abrazadas y sonriendo.

Kenzi baja corriendo las escaleras. Lleva unos pantalones lilas, unas botas, una camiseta negra y una sudadera.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿A qué voy perfecta? – ve a Bo mirando su móvil detenidamente con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Eh! Bobo… -se acerca a ella - ¿qué te pasa?

- Lauren… Kenzi, Lauren también estaba allí. Yo… acabo de recordar. Ella lo ayudó, nos vendió. Yo la amaba y ella… – mira la foto en silencio, niega con la cabeza.

- Vamos a hablar con Evony, Bobo. Después nos encargaremos de Lauren. Lo más importante ahora es encontrar a la lo… - se frena a mitad de la palabra y mira a Bo - tu madre para que no haga ninguna tontería más.

- Vale... espero que Lauren este bien. No quiero que le pase nada – se levanta pensativa, coge las llaves del coche y ambas se dirigen con prisa al despacho de La Morrigan.


	7. Chapter 7

La rubia se despierta en cuanto suena el despertador a las cinco de la mañana, se levanta sin ganas, se mira al espejo y suspira. Se quita el pijama y lo deja caer al suelo. Se dirige a la ducha y entra, durante los veinte minutos que pasa bajo el agua caliente lo único que hace es pensar en esa vida que dejó atrás, en ella… Sale de la ducha, se viste con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta celeste y encima una chaqueta de cuero y se va a trabajar.

- Buenos días Tim – el hombre levanta la cabeza, le hace un gesto indiferente y vuelve la vista a su periódico y a su desayuno – O no – susurra, niega con la cabeza y entra en la cocina.

- Buenos días rubia – le sonríe la chica morena con la que lleva trabajando desde que entró - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Todo lo bien que se puede dormir en un hostal al lado de las vías del tren Christie – se quita la chaqueta y le sonríe levemente. Se pone el uniforme encima y mira fuera – hoy no hay mucha gente.

- No, no hay demasiada – se acerca a ella por la espalda y mira fuera, se pega demasiado cosa que incomoda a la rubia. Se gira y la mira a los ojos, sus cuerpos están pegados. Escuchan la campana de la puerta que indica que alguien ha entrado.

- Nuevo cliente – la humana rubia se separa como puede y sale de la cocina. Suspira, ve a una mujer morena de pie de espaldas, lleva un vestido negro por la rodilla y unos tacones. Se acerca a ella - ¿qué desea? – la morena se gira, la camarera se queda petrificada al ver de quien se trata.

- Hola Lauren, creo que tenemos que hablar – la humana mira a su alrededor y le hace una seña para que se siente en una de las mesas y se sienta con ella. Durante unos segundos ninguna de las dos habla. Finalmente Lauren rompe el hielo – pensé que estabas…

- ¿Muerta? – sonríe – dilo sin miedo. No, pero no gracias a Bo eso está claro… No he vuelto a verla desde entonces.

Lauren la observa, la camarera morena se acerca y les sirve café. Ambas guardan silencio. Sonríe levemente a la rubia y se aleja.

- Así que Bo no te ha mandado a por mí… - la mira algo desilusionada. La súcubo sonríe levemente, le coge la mano y la mira a los ojos.

- Siento decir que no… como he dicho lamentablemente no he visto a Bo desde el incidente en el laboratorio de Taft.

La doctora asiente y guarda silencio unos segundos, repara en la herida de su brazo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? – bebe de su café mientras la observa.

La súcubo mira su brazo y sonríe levemente – una pequeña riña con Trick… aún no tuve tiempo de curarme. Me mandaron por ti, quieren que te lleve a casa.

- ¿Puedo preguntar quién? Porque lógicamente no van a ser los luces, así que tienen que ser los sombras… - suelta su taza de café con cuidado y la mira.

- Evony quiere que te lleve con ella ¿vas a venir por voluntad propia o voy a tener que sucubearte?

- No será necesario, iré por voluntad propia pero quiero una hoja por escrito en la que diga que no vais a entregarme a los luces ni a hacerme daño o que al menos no dejaras que ellos lo hagan. Firmado con tu sangre.

Aife sonríe y asiente – chica lista, está bien. Lo firmaré – mira a su alrededor, observa a la compañera de la rubia sentada en la barra y sonríe. Lauren la mira y adivina sus intenciones.

- Aife ni se ocurra. Es una amiga, no te voy a dejar que le hagas daño. Vamos, ayúdame a recoger mis cosas y nos vamos.

- Oh, venga. No voy a hacerle daño, solo voy a alimentarme un poco.

- ¡He dicho que no! – la humana ve como las observan y baja la voz – por favor. Simplemente vámonos.

La súcubo la mira durante unos segundos, sin decir nada se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Lauren le sonríe, entran corriendo en la cocina, se quita el delantal y coge su chaqueta. La camarera morena le sigue.

- Charlotte, ¿quién es esa? – mira cómo se pone la chaqueta - ¿te vas?

- Si, bueno… estaré fuera algunos días. No te preocupes, tengo tu número – sale corriendo de la cocina antes de que ella puede decir nada más, y se acerca a Aife – vamos.

Ambas salen del local, cogen el coche de la súcubo y se dirigen hasta el apartamento de Lauren para recoger sus escasas pertenencias.

- ¿De verdad vives aquí? – mira a su alrededor, ve una caja de pizza en el suelo y un paquete de cervezas, la mira.

- Es todo lo que puedo permitirme – sigue su mirada hasta la comida y las cervezas – puedes servirte sin problemas – coge una maleta y empieza a guardar la ropa, ve como la morena coge una botella de cerveza y bebe. La mira de arriba a abajo.

- Así que ahora trabajas para La Morrigan… pensé que eras neutral – se queda pensativa e inclina la cabeza levemente – aunque fueras de las sombras.

- No trabajo para ella, si no con ella – se acerca a ella y la observa recoger sus pertenencias – no tienes demasiadas cosas.

- Cuando tienes que salir corriendo en cualquier momento es mejor andar ligero de equipaje – se miran a los ojos en silencio – debería curarte el brazo, al menos hasta que puedas alimentarte. Podría infectarse, si no lo está ya.

- No tiene importancia, tenemos que irnos ya – le hace un gesto. Lauren ignora sus palabras, entra en el cuarto de baño y sale con el botiquín

- Solo será un momento, Aife – deja el botiquín sobre la cómoda y saca las cosas. Se acerca y comienza a curarle herida – no vas a contarme como te lo hiciste ¿verdad? ¿te lo hizo él?

- Digamos que discutimos, yo intente matarle y él me quito el cuchillo – cierra los ojos cuando el agua oxigenada toca la herida – es todo lo que pasó.

Lauren asiente sin decir nada, termina de curarle la herida y se la venda. Va hacia el cuarto de baño y deja el botiquín. La morena la observa y le sonríe.

- ¿Qué pasa? – sonríe.

- Debo admitir que mi hija tiene buen gusto con las parejas que elige.

La humana se sonroja, y sonríe. Se acerca al armario y termina de preparar la maleta. La súcubo se acerca por la espalda y la coge de la cintura. La rubia se estremece al sentir su contacto, se gira y la mira a los ojos.

- Aife yo no… - antes de que pueda terminar la frase la súcubo une sus labios a los de la humana que suelta un leve gemido y le devuelve el beso apasionadamente. Pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tira de ella hacia la cama. Tumba a Aife sobre ella mientras siguen besándose. Sus lenguas se entrelazan mientras la morena comienza a desabrocharle los pantalones. Lauren se separa de sus labios y la mira a los ojos mientras le desabrocha el vestido. Se desvisten la una a la otra entre besos. La humana suspira al sentirla entrar en su interior, no sabe muy qué pasa simplemente se deja llevar.


	8. Chapter 8

La humana y la súcubo llegan al despacho de La Morrigan, ignoran a la recepcionista y entran sin esperar. Evony se estaba mirando al espejo. Las ve entrar a través de él, rueda los ojos, se gira y las observa desde detrás su mesa.

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que es de mala educación entrar sin llamar?

- Necesitamos tu ayuda – dice sin pensárselo.

- Así que necesitáis mi ayuda – sonríe orgullosa - ¿y que deseas súcubo?

Bo mira a Kenzi dudando si debe preguntar o no, la morena le hace un gesto y le da un golpe en el trasero empujándola hacia delante. Evony suspira.

- Venga, ¿vas a pedírmelo ya o no? Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Conoces a Aife?

- ¿La súcubo que mató al Ash y a los ancianos de las luces? ¿la que casi comienza una guerra entre luces y sombras? He oído hablar de ella ¿por qué? – se acerca al sillón y se sienta.

- La estamos buscando… - hace una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas para no hacer sospechar a la musa - ¿sabes dónde podría estar?

La musa la observa en silencio, se levanta y se dirige hacia ellas.

- ¿Por qué debería saberlo? y de ser así… ¿por qué debería decírtelo?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿sabes dónde está o no?

La Morrigan sonríe, se acerca a ella y la mira a los ojos.

- No, no lo sé. Y aunque lo supiera tampoco te lo diría súcubo insolente ¿Quién te crees que eres al venir aquí y hablarme de esa manera? ¿debo recordarte con quien estás hablando?

- No eres mi jefa, no eres nada para mi Morrigan y tampoco puedes hacerme daño. Ahora si no me vas a decir dónde está Aife me largo. Tengo que encontrarla y asegurarme de que está bien – la súcubo se gira, le da un toque en el hombro a Kenzi y comienza a andar hacia la salida.

Evony suspira mientras ve a la súcubo marcharse, cuando están saliendo habla.

- Yo que tú dejaría en paz a Aife y me centraría en Lauren. En encontrarla a ella, nunca se sabe quién puede ir detrás.

Bo se gira enfadada y se abalanza contra la Leanan sidhe. Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de tocarla la musa levanta la mano con una sonrisa y comienza a quemarla. La súcubo empieza a sentir como el calor se apodera de su cuerpo, siendo inevitable gritar. Kenzi se acerca corriendo y tira de su amiga hacia atrás.

- Evony, déjala. Vámonos Bo, no merece la pena malgastar el tiempo con esta… - la mira de arriba a abajo – arpía. Ayuda a la fae a levantarse, se acerca a la musa y la mira a los ojos.

- Tócale un solo pelo a Lauren y te prometo que no tendrás ningún lugar en el que esconderte. Te mataré con mis propias manos Evony.

- No es de mí de quien tendrías que protegerla, no es a mí a quien servía antes de largarse y abandonarte. Ahora largo si no quieres que te eche yo personalmente.

La humana tira del brazo de la súcubo hasta la salida. Al principio se resiste pero después la sigue. Salen en silencio del edificio, cuando llegan fuera le da una patada a una papelera que sale disparada en dirección a la carretera.

- ¡Bo! – Kenzi la agarra del brazo y le lleva hasta el aparcamiento – respira, inspira – cuando ve que su amiga recupera la compostura pregunta - ¿qué hacemos? ¿seguimos buscando a Aife o vamos a buscar a Lauren? ¿crees que Evony tiene razón y está en peligro?

- No lo sé Kenzi… no sé qué debemos hacer. Por una parte quiero encontrar a mi madre pero por otra… sé que debo proteger a Lauren. Tengo la certeza de que Evony sabe dónde están las dos… Hay que vigilarla y seguirla.

- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres seguir a la Morrigan para espiarla? Bo, casi te mata sin ni siquiera tocarte. Mi respuesta es no. Tiene que haber otra forma más… segura y que no nos cueste la vida.

La súcubo entra en el coche y arranca, su amiga entra corriendo en el coche y se dirigen al Dal a toda prisa. Durante todo el camino la humana no hace más que dar ideas sobre cómo espiar a la musa sin que se entere. Cuando llegan al callejón aparca y salen coche.

- Kenzi… no es por ser aguafiestas pero es Evony. Se daría cuenta de que la estamos espiando con alguno de esos aparatos – entra en el Dal dejando pasar antes a su amiga.

- ¿Y crees que no se daría cuenta si la seguimos con nuestro precioso coche que no pasa de los 90 kilómetros hora? – le hace un gesto con la mano al lobo y al sireno que juegan al billar. Bo los ignora y va directamente a la barra, coge una botella de vodka y bebe directamente de ella.

- Lo único que sé es que quiero encontrar a Aife, quiero saber que está bien. Pero también quiero encontrar a Lauren. No sé a quién buscar primero.

Dyson y Hale dejan de jugar al billar y se acercan al oír el nombre de Lauren.

- Hale y yo podemos ir a buscar a Lauren, Bo.

- No, tendría que ir yo. Le prometí que nunca la dejaría y lo hice. Si fueras tú probablemente se enfadaría y pensaría que no la he buscado. Tengo que ir yo. Pero necesito encontrar a mi madre os guste o no.

El lobo mira Trick y asiente. El tabernero sale de la barra y se dirige abajo. Al cabo de unos minutos vuelve con una daga ensangrentada y se la entrega a Bo.

- Esta es la daga con la sangre de tu madre… hay un tipo de fae que puede encontrar a otros por su sangre… - mira a Dyson y vuelve a mirar a Bo – quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con que la busques. Sabes que ella solo quiere hacerte daño pero sé que aunque yo no te ayude lo vas a hacer de todas formas.

La súcubo mira la daga fijamente, girándola por el mango. Kenzi hace una mueca y habla.

- ¡Tio! Ahí hay mucha sangre ¿estás seguro de que estaba viva cuando la dejaste?

- Estaba viva Kenzi. Se levantó como pudo y se fue – se gira y se dirige a la barra de nuevo.

- Entonces la herida debió ser muy profunda porque tiene sangre hasta el mango casi, puede haber perfora –cuando ve que está hablando demasiado se calla. Pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga – seguro que Aife está bien Bo. Ella es muy fuerte. Vamos a buscar a ese fae.

Bo se levanta sin decir nada y se dirige a la puerta en silencio con la saga entre sus manos. Todos la miran salir del Dal preocupados.

- Nunca la había visto así, creo que el tema de Aife y la desaparición de la doc la ha dejado tocada – niega con la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta. Antes de que llegue Dyson la agarra del brazo.

- Kenzi, no puedes dejar que encuentre a Aife. Id primero a buscar a la doctora.

- Pero tío ¿a ti que te pasa? Es su madre. Mira, Aife está loca. Eso ya lo sabemos pero Bo quiere buscarla. Si no voy con ella irá sola y no pienso dejarla sola en un momento así. No hay más discusión. Intenta buscar a la doc y mándame un mensaje con la dirección si la encuentras. Iremos Bo y yo – sale del Dal sin esperar respuesta. Ve a Bo sentada en el capo del coche impaciente.

- Ya estabas tardando – sin decir nada más entra en el coche y arranca.

- Lo siento, estaba esperando a que Trick me diera la dirección. Aquí tienes ¿dónde has metido la daga?

- Está detrás, en una bolsa – mira la dirección – esto está a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Pues arranca ya o se nos hará de noche, y no me gustaría encontrarme con ningún fae desconocido por la noche.

La súcubo niega con la cabeza, arranca y se dirige a la dirección que les entregó Trick lo más rápido que el coche les permite.


End file.
